Reminisce
by stormcries
Summary: She likes to remember the good things every now and then.


Konan couldn't help but reminisce. She remembered the good old days when they were known as the Ame Orphans. She couldn't help but want to go back to that innocence that was lost. All those laughs, jokes, and fun. The love, the friendship, and loyalty. And of course Jiraya-sensei with his stupid frog costumes. Her aquamarine eyes glazed over as she remembered the old days. Her childhood, youth, and adulthood. Her life. And of the two men in her life, Yahiko and Nagato. Yahiko, her lover and Nagato, her best friend. She felt her eyes tear as certain memories began to replay in her mind. Over and over.

There was that day with Yahiko and their relationship changed. She always had harbored a small crush on him. His rambunctious ways were different from her diffident nature. She only wished she were more open and gregarious and admired Yahiko's headstrong ways and was emotionally drawn to him. Watching from afar, she adored him and could only dream to take him as her own.

One day, Yahiko came to their little safe house, a bit battered and bloody. She knew he was bound to be hurt. He was always the reckless one, the one without a plan. She wondered what would happen if he started strategizing and using his head. She couldn't help, but lift the corners of her mouth in a slight grin. His enemies would be done for.

She wrapped bandages around his bloody arm, a result from a small knife fight with an enemy. It was cut from wrist to elbow, deep enough to scar, but shallow enough to be deemed as not fatal. She scolded him for his recklessness.

"Be more careful, idiot! Someday, you'll really hurt yourself and I won't always be able to fix it! Reign in that wild desire to fight and _think_ before attacking!" she reprimanded. A small sigh followed after her speech.

Seeing Yahiko's downcast expression, she felt a small pang of guilt and decided to offer some advice as well.

"Yahiko, plan it out. Then attack. It'll be more organized and you'll be able to avoid wounds like this," and Konan gestured at his arm.

"Sorry, sorry! I'll be more careful next time," he grumbled quietly.

Konan sighed again, shook her head and smiled, tightening the bandages. He winced slightly, hoping she wouldn't notice, but the small proximity between them proved it inevitable that she would see. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned a subtle pink.

"Ah, sorry!" She immediately loosened the wrappings and quickly glanced at him to see his expression. He was already looking at her face, full-on. She turned even pinker and suddenly the nearness of their faces struck her. Then, her face resembled a red tomato.

She glanced over to Yahiko and saw him red as well. She suddenly felt shy around him and became speechless.

"I-I-I'm done. Y-yo-you can go n-now. Nagato should be w-wa-waiting for us too..." She couldn't help, but stutter in front of him. She stood up, and turned around, about to leave, when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She looked back to see Yahiko with his head down, hair covering his eyes, hiding his emotion from Konan.

"W-w-wh-what is it, Y-ya-yahiko?"

He mumbled something, incoherently.

"Eh? What? Louder. Can't hear you..."

"Don't go. Not yet," he whispered.

Konan's eyes widened and suddenly felt herself being pulled forward, into the arms of Yahiko. The normally loud boy wrapped his arms around the petite girl's waist, who shyly and slowly wrapped her own arms around his neck and placed her head in the crook of his neck. It was unusual for him to be so timid. He hadn't said a word, which greatly worried Konan, seeing as he is the definition of "loud." She tensed at the contact and the awkward silence and he felt it. He knew he had to explain himself, but he didn't know where to begin. Figuring out his thoughts, he decided to wing and say whatever came to his mind first.

"I...I've always...liked you. Quiet, composed, you always had your head in the game. Unlike me so I, you know, liked you."

He was quiet for a moment, letting her slowly digest this new piece of information—this _confession_. He was slowly running his hand up and down the girl's soft blue hair, tangling his long fingers and rubbing her head comfortingly and soothingly. All the while, his face was burrowed into her hair and he inhaled her forest-like scent of leaves and grass that always lingered around her.

She began to speak, "I...have feelings for you as well. I didn't think you felt for me as well, though..." She pulled back to look him in his face. Staring at his eyes, she smiled timidly and happily. "I'm glad you do, though!" Her eyes were shining with joy and her happy feelings were only contagious for Yahiko.

Yahiko stared at her joyful expression and could only smile back, just as elated. Slowly but surely, their faces inched closer and closer until their lips brushed softly. Konan couldn't help but smile at the touch, into his lips. It was her first kiss, too. So warm and loving. It was the perfect kiss every little girl dreamed of having with her prince. The kiss grew hot and heavy as Yahiko quickly swiped his tongue across her lower lip. Konan, new to this novelty, gasped when she felt something wet across her lip. Yahiko seized his chance and darted his tongue into her open mouth. He explored her, tasting her and thoroughly enjoying it. Konan felt a pang of pleasure and couldn't suppress the soft moan from her throat. Yahiko grinned and let his lips travel to her neck, placing soft kisses, lower and lower...

Unbeknownst to them, Nagato was only standing outside, smirking as he heard his two friends finally become one. Outside the shack, he left them alone on purpose, _hoping_ that his two closest friends would see the feelings they had for one another. As soon as he realized the mission was a success, he left them alone to enjoy their time. He knew with every pant and sigh of pleasure, they had a loving future for them.

In the present time, Konan could only smile in a bittersweet way, only wishing she could go back into time. Oh, the nostalgia! Her tears were unceasingly falling. She thought of Yahiko and Nagato's bodies laying side by side, in her bed of paper flowers. She was protecting them from Madara, knowing that he was coming for Nagato's Rinnegan. He had died. She meant to keep it that way. For now, she could only sit and wait as the inevitable fight between her and him drew nearer and nearer, with everyday passing.


End file.
